We will take the boy
by Basill
Summary: This is an adopted fic that i loved and so asked to adopt. If you have any suggestions for chapters please send them to me. : rating it m just in case slash and possible m-preg
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter does not belong to me and I adopted this fic from _.x I liked it and she allowed it so yea me I guess. Lol.

_You have within you right now, everything you need to deal with whatever the world can throw at you._

The door bell rang. He looked up just in time to see his Aunt Petunia with a rag and an annoyed expression. She scrubbed the blood from his lip and pushed him out into the living room and on to the couch.

"Company." She hissed before going to open the door. That one word meant, shut up, be quiet, and if you say anything you will get it later.

"May I help you?" He heard his aunt say in a voice that showed distaste.

"We are here to take the boy." A low-toned male voice said from the doorway.

"You most certainly will not take my Dudley!" Distaste was replaced by outrage, "Vernon! Get down here now!"

There was a thundering noise as the large man ran down the stairs. Vernon saw the people in the doorway.

"What do you lot want?" He asked angrily. Harry wondered who the people were.

"We are here to collect Mr. Harry James Potter and take him into the custody of the English Ministry of Magic Social Services Department." A female voice explained calmly, "We had reason to believe that he was being abused, and upon further inspection we have verified our suspicions. Please step aside and allow us to take him."

"You'll do no such thing." Vernon replied angrily, "This is my house, you have no authority here, you freaks."

"On the contrary Mr. Dursley, as a wizard Mr. Potter has the rights of protection from the Ministry of Magic." The female voice went on, "If you do not step aside, we will use force."

Neither of the Dursleys moved.

"Very well." The male wizard said and then Harry heard a "Stupefy." from both of the people. Then he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Hello Harry." The female was a pale woman with bright blue eyes and brown hair. "I'm Abigail, I'm here to get you away from these bad people, okay?"

Harry looked at the woman suspiciously. Was she seriously taking him away?

"Okay." He said quietly and got down off the couch. "When are we going to be back?"

"You're not going to be coming back Harry." The woman knelt down again and looked in his face, "We're going to find you a new family that will raise you right."

Harry nodded and when Abigail put her hand out for him to take it, he did.

"Carlisle can you please stay behind and awake Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and erase their memories?" The woman requested politely.

"No problem." The man replied and smiled at Harry. "You're a lucky little lad."

Abigail and Harry left the house and walked down the road and into a small nook between two garages.

"Please hold on very tightly to my arm, Harry." She told him quietly, and he complied.

And with a _Pop!_ they were gone.

Harry opened his eyes and coughed.

"Sorry Harry, it was the quickest way to get here." Abigail apologized for the discomfort of side-along apparition. "Please take my hand, I'm going to take you to my office and we'll get everything sorted out."

He took her hand again and followed her silently. The stares from all of the people around him made him a little nervous, so he tried to hide behind Abigail a little bit. They quickly made their way to their destination

"Harry can you please go over there and play while I get to work on your case?" She pointed to a small play area, complete with toys and colouring books.

Harry nodded again and sat down. He started colouring a picture of a rabbit with a hat on it. Then he thought about the last few hours. A little while ago he was scrubbing floors and now he is in an office building, with strangers, and playing with toys. He didn't know what happened to his aunt and uncle, but as long as he didn't have to go back there, he didn't care.

"Ms. Abigail?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Harry, dear?" She looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Do you….have anything to eat?" He asked quickly. At the Dursleys, he was barely ever given any food. And when he was it was just old scraps of things Dudley wouldn't finish.

She frowned. "Well no dear, but I'll go get you something." She smiled and walked out of the door.

He sat there for a few minutes and looks up when he heard a noise. It was a paper plane, and it was flying all on its own. He got up and tried to reach for it, but couldn't. It zoomed out of the office, and Harry followed. He ran down the hall and chased the self-propelling plane. It turned a corner, and so did he. He kept chasing it until he ran into someone and fell.

"Are you alright boy?" A deep voice asked him. He looked up and saw a man with white blond hair.

"I'm fine, sir." Harry stood, "I'm sorry I ran into you, I was trying to catch the plane."

"It's quite alright." The man looked around, wondering who the boy was with, "Where are you supposed to be?"

"Ms. Abigail brought me here, sir." He looked down at the floor and wiggled his feet.

"Well let's get you back to her office…" The man told Harry with a kind voice, "She'll have a fit if she sees that you are gone."

"Okay, sir." Harry agreed and the y started back to Abigail's office.

Lucius knocked on Abigail's door and walked in. She looked up from underneath her desk, where she was apparently looking for Harry.

"Harry! There you are!" She scooped him up in her arms, "I thought I'd lost you."

"He was chasing the interoffice memos." The man explained to her, "I figured you would want him back here, and not running about.

"…er…Lucius…" Abigail was not used to Lucius Malfoy being polite to anyone, let alone a small child, "Thank you."

"If the boy needs a home, Narcissa and I would adore another child." Lucius explained, "Since she can no longer bear children, she has agreed to adopt."

"I'll consider all applicants, Lucius. I just want to find a household that will love and take care of him."

"Good then, I hope you are successful in such a quest." Lucius nodded to Harry, turned and left the room.

"What does he mean 'adopt'?" Harry questioned sitting down on the play mat again.

"It means that once we find appropriate people, you will go to become a new part of their family." Abigail answered, smiling, "You'll have a brand new family that will treat you like a son, instead of a slave. They'll love you Harry."

Harry smiled and she handed him a plate with a peanut butter sandwich and a small plastic cup with juice. "Here you are love, eat and then we'll get everything sorted out."

Harry ate and played with the toys for a bit longer.

"Ms. Abigail what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's nothing, dear." She looked at him and gave a weak smile, "I'm just having trouble finding a suitable place for you to live."

"Why is that?" He asked, taking a small sip from his juice cup.

"Well, most of the families that want to take you in either have too many kids, or other factors that make them ineligible to care for someone of your age." She answered, "The only eligible family right now are the Malfoys. It seems as if Lucius will get his wish after all."

"Okay." Harry was standing next to Abigail's desk. "Now what do I do?"

"Well I guess I'll take you to Mr. Malfoy's office and we'll get you in there tonight." Abigail wasn't very happy that the Malfoy's were the only eligible family on the books right now. She stood and stretched a bit before grabbing her wand and some papers from her desk. "Let's go Harry." Then they departed from her office.

They arrived at Lucius Malfoy's office door and Abigail knocked twice. The door swung open and Lucius sat in a large black chair behind a large desk with neatly rolled parchment stacked on the side.

"Abigail," He asked, looking up from his work, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Good evening, Lucius. It seems as if Harry will be coming to live with you." Abigail explained, "We need to fill out the proper papers, arrange the BA Ceremony, and the like."

"Yes, of course." He agreed, and then looked at the clock on his wall, "However, could we do this in the morning. It's nine I expect the boy needs to sleep properly."

"..Er… I suppose that is fine." Abigail agreed looking at Harry, "Well Harry, it looks as if the Malfoys will be your new family, is that okay with you dear?"

Harry looked at Lucius and then back at Abigail. He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Good. You're going to go live with him now. He and Mrs. Malfoy are going to be your parents." Abigail explained to him, "You'll have a brother too, his name is Draco."

Harry just nodded again.

"Well then I guess I will let you two leave." Abigail hugged Harry and bid a farewell to Lucius and then she left his office.

"Come along Harry, we're going home." Lucius walked over to the boy, "Please take my arm and hold on tightly."

Harry nodded and clung to Lucius' arm, then with a loud _Pop!_ they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter does not belong to me and I adopted this fic from _.x I liked it and she allowed it so yea me I guess. Lol.

Narcissa heard the door of the manor close from the library. She shut her book and walked to meet her husband. However, when she reached the entrance hall, she was immensely surprised to see the small visitor with Lucius. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Narcissa, my love, how are you?" Lucius asked kindly.

"Lucius…I…I..." Narcissa was baffled, why would he bring home a child, "What's going on?"

"We will be adopting this young one." Lucius replied, a smile on his face. Harry was just very quiet beside him, looking up sheepishly at Narcissa every once in a while.

"Really?" She beamed, she smiled and it reached her eyes.

"Really." Narcissa hugged Lucius like there was no tomorrow, then turned to Harry. "I'm going to be your mummy."

Lucius looked away from his wife and Harry when he heard footsteps. He saw Draco with a confused look on his face in the archway.

"Draco, my boy, come here." Lucius smiled as Draco walked over to him. "This is Harry and he is going to be your new brother."

"What?" Draco was confused,.

"Your mother and I will be adopting Harry," He elaborated, "He'll be your brother."

"You can't do that!" The boy yelled at his father. Who was this stranger to come in and steal his parents love and affection away. He glared at the odd new child. He looked at the boy's forehead. "You know that _he'll _be mad, right?"

Narcissa's eyes opened wide, "How in the world do you know about that, Draco?"

Draco smirked, "Auntie Bella told me about it before she went away." Narcissa looked at her son with sad eyes. Lucius looked absolutely pained with his eyes closed and mouth in a thin line.

"Draco, I want you to forget what your Auntie Bella told you. _He_ is gone now, and won't be coming back. And even if he does return by some chance, he will **not** return to this home or this family. Understand?" Narcissa's voice was an angry whisper. She put Harry on the floor and excused herself to the library. She couldn't handle the bad memories of the reason she could not have children anymore.

Lucius took a moment to collect his thoughts as he watched his wife walk to the library. He sighed before speaking again. "Draco, please know that Harry will not take away anything from you, we will still love you the same as before, there is nothing to worry about. Do you think that you can manage to get along with him?"

Draco, now slightly sad on account of upsetting his mother, nodded quietly before looking at Harry and giving a small smile. "Hi Harry, I'm Draco. Sorry about being so rude."

Harry looked at him suspiciously, "Hi Draco. Don't worry, I'm used to people not being nice to me."

Abigail was sitting in a chair in her supervisor's office, waiting for the reaming of the century. What _was_ she thinking letting someone take a child without the proper paperwork filled out. She shook her head in self-disappointment. She stiffened when she heard the door open and slam.

"Abigail." The large man said with hostility behind it.

"Mr. Stephenson." She replied quietly, she knew she was in trouble.

"Would you care explaining why you let a child go without the proper papers, last night?"

"Sir, it was late and The Malfoy's are the only eligible family left."

He sighed. "You do know that Mr. Lucius Malfoy was accused of being a death eater, correct."

"Yes sir, but he was cleared of those charges, the law says that if they are cleared of such charges they are still eligible to adopt."

"True, true." He rubbed his forehead, confused about the situation, "Well floo them, and tell them to come in and fill out the paperwork and plan the blood adoption for next month."

"I will, sir."

"Good, get back to work."


	3. The Three

_Harry Potter does not belong to me and I adopted this fic from __.x__ I liked it and she allowed it so yea me I guess. Lol. _

_**8 Years Later**_

"Come on Harry were going to Hogwarts." Draco whispered in his little brother's ear as he crawled into bed beside the raven haired boy with blond streaks and green eyes.

"Are you going to be alright dear? We can keep you home this year if you want." Cissy said coming in and placing her hand on her youngest son's forehead as Lucius stood in the door. A slight frown marred his face.

"I'll be fine mother." Harry said his voice a soft whisper on the wind as he looked into the warm and worried eyes of his mother and father. "Drake will be there with me, he won't leave me. Will you?" He asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Never little brother," Draco said with a soft and loving smile that was slightly pained as he remembered why his brother was like he was.

_Flashback_

"_Draco, Pansy where is Harry?" Cissy asked coming into the room where her oldest son and his friend were playing._

"_I don't know mother, I haven't seen him since last night at the Christmas party." Six year old Draco said with an uncaring shrug. Cissy gave a weak smile before leaving to look through the rest of the house, but Harry was no where in sight._

_An hour later the entire house was in an uproar as they searched for the small boy until the only place they had not looked was the basement. Cissy went to twist the handle but the door wouldn't budge. Cissy and Lucius shared a frightened glance before simultaneously casting blasting hexes and the door was torn apart as they raced down the stairs. _

_Little Harry was on the floor, his lips were tinted blue, his small body was convulsing as if it had been under the crucio many times, his pants were torn and laying on the floor in the corner of the room, his shirt was shredded. Blood covered his bruised and battered body._

"_My baby!" Cissy cried in anguish as she raced to the small boy and picked him up. Tears welling down her beautiful face. They had brung him to his room, while Pansy and Draco looked on with shock. Cissy placed him under blankets to try and get him warm and Lucius went to fetch there family healer._

_It would be days before Harry awoke, but he would never again be truly well. The damage someone had done was too great, his lungs and heart would always have complications, and too much stress could literally kill him. The following days were the longest days for any of the Malfoy's as they waited for there youngest member to awaken, none knowing what kind of state he would be in._

_**End Flashback**_

It took months to get Harry to stop flinching when e was touched, and even years later he had a problem with unknown males. He never said it, but the family knew that who ever hurt Harry had stolen his innocence, and that hurt more than a dozen crucio's.

"See mum, Draco will be with me, so no worries, and if he even thinks I'm getting sick he'll send me to the nurse." Harry said with a grimace at the thought of seeing any healer.

"Of course I will," Draco said shaking off the memory of that dreadful day. "Now come on, Pansy and the others are going to be waiting for us." He said trying to hide his own unease at Harry going to school, even if they were in the same house, Harry would still be surrounded by boys, and that made him uncomfortable.

Harry chuckled weakly as Cissy and Draco picked out his clothes and got him dressed, nether mentioned the fact that Harry was shaking like a leaf. They braided his long hair into an eloquent braid, and smiled as he tried to lace up his black boots, with trembling fingers, but kept dropping the strings until Draco took pity on him.

"There we are little brother. It's time to go or we are going to miss the train." Draco said as Cissy finished placing foundation over his scar and handing the make-up to Draco.

With a smile Lucius lead his family to the floo, and allowed Cissy to go, and then Draco, keeping Harry back for a moment.

"One letter saying you want to go home and we'll be there faster than you can say Quidditch." Lucius said hugging Harry to him and tightened his hold when he felt Harry nod shakily into his chest.

"What if I'm not a Slytherin da? What if I'm a Gryphondore, or a Hufflepuff?" Harry asked weakly, cursing himself when he felt his father stiffen before holding him out at arms length, a concerned look on his face.

"Is this what has you so upset Harry? Are you afraid of what house you will be in and what your mother and I will think?" He asked as he crouched down to be eyelevel with Harry who gave a slight nod.

"Harry, your mother, Draco, and I will love you no matter what house your in. We don't want you to think that we'll love you any less. It is true that Slytherin's and Gryphondore don't get along, but you are our child, no matter what happens, and we can never hate you."

Harry gave a nod as Lucius stood and buried his face in his father's chest as Lucius picked him up and walked through the floo. He placed him on his feet once they got through the barrier and the two eleven year olds said there fair wells as Lucius watched his youngest son with worry.

Draco watched his brother through lowered eyelashes once they were on the train and in a compartment. Harry sat in-between Pansy and Daphne and was talking animatedly making the girls giggle. He couldn't help but smile at his little brother. He knew Harry was his parent's favorite, and when Harry had first came at three, he had feared this, but now he could not begrudge his brother because in truth Harry was his favorite as well.

It didn't matter that Harry was adopted, or that by all rights he should be favored more than Harry. All that mattered was that his brother was safe and happy. He couldn't stop the smirk at how Harry had there parents warped around his small little fingers.

"What are you thinking about Drake?" Harry asked pulling Draco out of his thoughts.

"How exciting it will be to go to Hogwarts little brother." Draco said after a moment as Blasé Zabini came in and took his spot next to Draco, soon followed by Crab and Goyal.

Half way through the ride a bushy haired brunet came in "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She said but before anybody could say anything Harry jumped up and intertwined there arms, a smile blossomed on his face; surprising all of those present.

"I'll help you look." Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes as he stood, their was no way Harry was going anywhere without him.

"We'll help you look miss…" Draco said trailing off.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said with a slight blush. Draco gave his brother a soft look before turning his eyes back to the muggleborn girl, usually he wouldn't consort with there kind, but anybody who can get Harry to touch them with in moment of meeting where alright in his book, and thus alright in the other Slytherin's.

"Why don't we just summon it? I mean wouldn't that be easier?" Pansy asked giving Hermione an approving look.

"Great idea Pansy! What is Neville's toads name Hermione?" Harry asked with a grin at Hermione.

"Trevor, I think." Hermione said giving the boy on her arm an odd look as he opened the compartment door and summoned the toad, smiling as he caught the ugly creature.

"Perhaps you can join us in our compartment?" Harry asked handing over the toad and smiling.

"Maybe after I find Neville," Hermione said eyeing the boy funnily. Draco smiled as Harry sat back down and waited only a few moments after the door closed before opening it. "I'll be right back." He said walking out and running to catch up with Granger.

"How did you do it?" He demanded his eyes curious as he grabbed her arm and twirled her to face him.

"Do what?" She asked, slightly afraid.

"Get Harry to touch you? It took months for Pansy to even be allowed to pat his shoulder and he's known her for years." Draco said with a frown making Hermione frown slightly.

"I don't honestly know." She said baffled.

"Well however you did it. I'm impressed, but if you hurt my little brother…" He allowed his threat to trail off. "Your welcome to come back to our compartment and Longbottum can come as well." He said before walking away.

Ten minutes later Neville and Hermione came to the compartment, "I'm not s…s…sure this is a good idea Hermione. The bushy haired girl didn't say anything as she knocked only to have Harry open the door and grasp her sleeve, pulling her in and after a moment and a shaky breath he did the same to Neville.

The girls all soon found themselves on one side with Harry and the other boys on the other side. The group talked of almost everything when Draco brung up houses.

"So what house do you think you will be in?" He asked Hermione who was combing her fingers through Harry's long hair, his braid had been taken out earlier during the ride.

"I don't know, I hear Ravenclaw and Gryphondore are…" She was interrupted by a red headed boy with freckles.

"You should be in Slytherin with us." Harry said with a smile, ignoring the red head.

"I was going to ask if any of you have seen Harry Potter, but I guess not you slimy snakes. I would stay away from them if I were you; come on Longbottum, consorting with the enemy, what would your Gran say?" He sneered darkly as he shot Harry a glare.

"You want to ether be a Gryphondore, or a Ravenclaw. There the only decant house, although Gryphondore is the best."

"You know, I think your right Harry, I should be a Slytherin with the descant people who have brains." Hermione said and Neville nodded his head.

"I believe Weasel, that you're not welcome here and Neville can stay if he so wishes." Draco said as he went to pick Harry up. He could feel his brother shaking again.

When it didn't look like the red head was going to move Pansy rolled her eyes and cast a spell, and then another to ward the door against intruders.

"Are you alright Harry? Draco asked, keeping his voice down as Harry berried his face in his shirt. Draco could feel the dampness of his shirt as Harry cried.

"It's alright Harry, the Weasel isn't here anymore. It's alright." Pansy cooed crouching behind Harry and petting his head in a soothing motion.

When nothing seemed to work Draco got an idea and motioned for Hermione to trade seats with Blasé before placing his brother in the girl's arms. Hermione gave a startled look before whispering calming words to him. He then motioned Neville take his spot. The boy gave a confused look but did as asked and began petting Harry's head and within moments Harry was fast asleep and the Slytherin's looked at Hermione and Neville with a critical eye.

"I find it odd that Harry would touch you only moments after meeting the both of you, and that he would willingly allow you to hold him, but what is most strange is the calming effect you have on him." Draco said thoughtfully after a moment.

"There is an old wizards tale known only to the elite about three triplets, the first was a female wise, witty, and clever, she was the perfect strategist and master of the bow as well as a master potions brewer. The next was a male, he liked to hide in the shadows, observant and pretended to be shy, with a natural talent for plants. He was an elemental, able to use the very earth as his weapon. The last was a male, with a heart of gold and a mind that was so complex nobody could ever know what he intended to do, he was able to read emotions, an empathy if you will, making him sensitive to all things. This ability mixed with his own magical prowess made him a feared enemy, but a loyal friend

"Now the older siblings were the only ones ever able to calm there youngest brother, whether it be from his own emotions or others. They were his everything, and he would kill to protect them, as they would to protect him. Together these three were the most feared beings to walk the earth, nether light nor dark. They were the balance the world needed, but the light and dark feared them more than anything and when the three went to bed one night both sides banded together and locked the souls away, killing the body the souls lived in.

"It is believed that the three would come again, and rid the wizarding world of the corruption, taking there places as the rulers of Vilya Alu Ithil ar' Keme. Now eleven years ago there was a disturbance, my parents' say that it was as if the worlds greatest treasure had been opened, the entire planet seemed to buzz with magic. The elite, hoped that the three would have been released from there prisons. Rumor had it that a light family was having triplets, a girl and two boys, but those rumors turned out to be false, for the family only had one son, if they had more than they never spoke of them.

Eight years ago the Magical child services saved a little boy from an abusive home, and gave him to two parents who had the means to take care of the boy ad unable to have any more than one child. The boy thawed the heart of the coldest man and gave life back to a mother who always wanted another child.

Five years ago that boy was assaulted in his own house, and nearly killed. Yet his mind was complex, even for the mind healer, and the boy seemed like he could feel what others felt, thus avoiding contact. Then the same boy clings on to two people he never met, as if they were old friends, or siblings. Now normally I would think nothing of it, but I'm thinking otherwise. I am thinking that perhaps the three were set free, perhaps the family bore three children, and to make sure that the three didn't form a strong bond they were persuaded to set the other two up for adoption. I find it odd that the Longbottum's had a son, when nobody knew the mother was pregnant, born only hours before my brother." Draco said sitting back as the other Slytherin's sat contemplating what this could mean.

"I was born months before Neville was." Hermione said pointedly.

"Or so say's your parents, just think for a moment Hermione, if what I believed happened did happen and the story is true, wouldn't you want to know?" Draco asked sitting forward slightly.

"If it is, not that I'm saying it is, but if it is true, how would we go about finding out?" Neville asked folding his arms, not realizing that he didn't sound at all like the shy boy he had been when he entered the compartment.

"A simple heritage potion should do the trick." Pansy said with a smirk as she looked over at the three.

"Where exactly would we get a heritage potion Pansy?" Crab asked after a moment.

"Why the potion professor of course;" Blasé said with his own grin.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Hermione said softly, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"It is a great idea." Harry mumbled softly as he moved over to Draco's lap, allowing his older brother to re-plate his hair.

"What if it turns out to be false?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"What if it turns out to be true? If it is false, than no harm done, but if it is true than I need to know, we all do." Neville said softly, allowing his voice to carry.

Hermione shut her eyes before nodding, if it wasn't true than no harm would have been done, but if it was than she needed answers.

When they arrived at the school Draco, Neville, and Hermione road in the same boat as Harry, making him feel completely safe and loved with there peaceful emotions. He knew Draco was right, he could easily recall his sibling's emotions when they were born, and could remember the confusion when he was left alone. He smiled at the thought of his siblings being by his side once more.

"I hear that the great hall is bewitched to look like the nights sky." Hermione said nearly bouncing in place, refusing to think on the earlier conversation. "I read about it in _"Hogwarts a History"_.

"I wonder why they don't teach us that." Harry said with a smile as the first child was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Harry nearly laughed when he heard Hermione giving herself a pep-talk. A look of pain end despair rolled off of her at something the hat said and Harry nearly fell down, only kept standing by Draco. "Slytherin!" The hat called out to almost everybody's surprise. Harry, Draco, and the others cheered for her.

Soon after Neville sat under the hat, a look of nervousness in his eyes, and a slight bit of pain at something the hat said. "Slytherin!" The hat called out, Harry wanted nothing more than to destroy the hat that upset Neville and Hermione.

Before Long Draco was called and Harry gave a sigh of relief as no pain issued fro him before he was sorted among the snakes.

"Malfoy, Harry!" He sent a glare at the hat before putting it on.

"You hurt them hat," he snarled harshly in his own head.

"I simply told them what you already know young Harry, you have already started remembering some of your old memories, haven't you child. Yet you hide it from your brother. You remember snippets of Victoria and Azreal, don't you child?"

"I remember pain hat, as you well know. Now sort me amongst my family."

"Very well child, it had better be… **"Slytherin!" **

Harry let out a slight sigh as he made his way to the protection of his family. He calmed instantly when Hermione and Neville brushed up against him.

"So a heritage potion?" Hermione said with a fake smile.

_*Elvin translations_

_Keme-earth_

_Ar'- and_

_Ithil - moon_

_Alu - water_

_Vilya - air_

_Lol, I am done with chapter 3! Yay! Leave a review please!_


	4. silent attack and vile plotting

_**I don't own Harry Potter or anything you notice, lol! Don't forget to leave a review!!!**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_It was winter time, snow covered the ground and the castle looked like an icy fortress. Tow men and a woman stood before what looked to be an army. The woman was tall with long brown hair streaked with red that was braided down her back. Long slender fingers grasped a bow as calculating brown eyes scanned those in front of her. The man to her right was also tall with sleek black hair and smoldering grey eyes. A long staff rested in his hands and a smirk was planted on his thin lips. On the other side of the female was a shorter boy with long black hair braided down his back and frigid emerald green eyes. A sword rested in his hand, a look of sheer intensity in his eyes._

"_Victoria, Azreal, what is the plan?" The youngest of the three asked softly. His voice was like music in the harsh and cold wind._

"_You will take the left, Vic will take the middle and I will take the right. We will each divide and concur." The eldest of the boys said and a smile split the other two's faces._

"_Well little brothers, it is time." The woman, Victoria, said as she notched an arrow. With smirks the three charged the enemy who lay before them, Plants seemed to spring from the ground, trapping people from the army in a deadly grip. A storm picked up as Victoria jumped into the air; large black wings broke from her back as arrow after arrow was descended into the army. The third brother smirked as his sword flew, fire seemed to cascade the blade as it swung. The screams of dieing men filled the air, the enemy was foolish to come to there home and try to capture them._

"_Aries, the enemy is retreating." Victoria said with a viscous smile as she landed beside the youngest, soon they were joined by Azreal who nodded in approval._

"_Shall you put your wings back in sister? Or should we go after the enemy?" The youngest asked as the wings were retracted, leaving Victoria to roll her shoulders to eliminate the slight burn._

"_Let them flee like cowards little brother. I would much prefer a nice rest." Victoria said as she gazed lovingly at her youngest brother._

Harry awoke from the vivid dream with panting breaths as Draco sat looking at him in worry. One look around showed that he was in the infirmary. "You're awake Harry," came the relieved words from Draco.

"What am I doing in here Drake?" Harry asked softly as he looked around.

"What do you remember Harry?" Draco asked softly, worry etched into his face.

"The welcoming feast, we were all sorted into Slytherin and Hermione wanted to the heritage potion, you and I snuck off from the main group to ask Sev, but he said to wait. I remember we were on our way to the dorm, but I don't remember anything after that." Harry said as he searched his memory.

"We were attacked, you had lost so much blood, and I thought I had lost you." Draco said with a look of pure anguish on his face.

"My babies!" Narcissa said with teary eyes as she walked to the bed at a brisk pace. She hugged Draco tightly before moving to sit on Harry's bed and ran a single hand through his hair.

"Mum, where's father?" Harry asked softly, as Narcissa gave him a shaky smile.

"He's dealing with the board of Governors to get those foul people expelled for what they did." She said softly and Harry gave her a slight nod. Just then a thunderous Neville and Hermione entered. Draco tugged him mum away who gave a confused look, but Draco mouthed 'later' as the two newcomers took a spot on ether side of Harry.

"Foul wretched things," Hermione hissed in anger, her face contorted with loath and anger, softening when she saw Harry flinch from her emotions.

"Not you Harry, never you." Neville said as both Hermione and he wrapped there arms around Harry and within moments the three were asleep.

"They have returned." Narcissa said with disbelief as Draco nodded.

"So we figure, we won't know for sure until we are sixteen, but I have little doubt." Draco said with a friendly smile as his mother took a seat.

_***** Headmasters office*****_

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his head in his hands. He didn't know how he was supposed to keep the three away from each other. He thought that separation at birth would stop all bonds from forming between the three, and yet they were currently all in Slytherin and getting along famously.

Not only were the three getting along but Harry had been taken from his relatives and raised by Malfoy's. Harry was supposed to hate the dark spawn, and all things dark. All of his well laid plans were crumbling and he didn't like that, not at all.

He let out a loud sigh as he tried to rub the ache from his pounding temple. Why couldn't the children do what he wanted them to? Why must they disobey him? At least the youngest Weasley male would keep the children in line.

_**Sorry it's so short, my fingers are currently wrapped up making it hard to press keys, so don't expect an update for a while. I will update when my fingers are not bandaged, lol. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, please leave a review!**_


	5. Shared Dreams

_**I own nothing, and I know this has been a long time coming. I apologies for the delay.**_

"_We hunt wizards today!" Azreal stated with a vicious grin on his face as he loosed his dark wings. The plants shooting from the ground to eagerly do his bidding as Victoria hefted notched an arrow and Aries swung his sword in an arc, listening to the wind sing as it was slashed._

"_Do we take this fight to the airs my siblings or should we play with them on the ground?" Aries asked, his voice soft and melodious, a soothing quality to it that immediately placed people at ease and allowed them to think he was weaker than he truly was._

"_You are best in close combat little brother but my arrows are best let loose from the sky." Victoria stated easily as she allowed her own wings to loosen and rolled her shoulders at the pleasant feeling of them being free from their confinement._

"_I shall ride my vines to battle my siblings." Azreal stated as a large vine sprung from the earth at his feet and grew to carry him to the top. A soft laugh left the lips of the youngest as he looked at his siblings._

"_Rowan would be proud of you little brother." Victoria stated gently with a loving look at her little brother. A sad look passed over his face for a moment before he hefted his sword, his bright green eyes narrowing as he remembered exactly what had brought them to this battle._

_The fool Gryffindor had killed his both his and his sisters mate in a fit of rage and to add insult to injury he had then proclaimed that it was his sisters mate his had killed his own, as if Salazar would have dared to attack Rowan. It had been barely a month past and only the three knew about Gryffindor's treachery and to keep them silent he had declared war on them._

_He felt a shudder go down his spine the coward was here, no doubt hoping to kill Azreal and take both Victoria and him as his spoils of war. A flash of anger ran through him as he locked eyes with his siblings and pushed his knowledge through their bond. He felt their acceptance and their calm, their own emotions filled with righteous fury. A slow, dark smile curved his lips as his magic called to his stead and in a blur it ran past him, giving him no warning as he ran and launched himself onto its back, enjoying the feeling of Threstal under him as it ran._

_He swung his sword, meeting the wizards head on in battle and taking comfort from the feeling of his siblings as the plants rose and the winds raged with fury. A brief flash of copper hair had him swinging around to catch the dark and harsh blue eyes of his enemy. Godrick Gryffindor stood with his wand lazily tapping against his thigh as he watched the battle like a coward he hid in the shadows._

"_Tyrdasia jhol!" (Cowardly lion!) Aries shouted furiously as he slashed through the enemy, "Pyr os aelor cyrn bai shyl?" (Does you evil know no bounds?) _

"_**Tar os eilaes jhori shyraes" (Calm your anger little brother) **__His sister's voice rang through their connection as she ran soothing waves through their connection._

"_Ai cari cos! Ai cari cos!" (I hate him! I hate him!) He cried back to her._

"_Cor tolol thi shyraes" (His minions flee brother) The deep baritone of his elder brother sang softly through their connection but with them also fled the one man they all wished to see dead._

_When the Gryffindor's army was no longer in sight he jumped from his beloved stead and let out a shout of pure anguish as his siblings joined him on the ground, their arms circling him in a tight embrace._

With a jolt Harry sat up, as did Hermione and Neville.

"Did you?" Hermione began but did not have to finish her question. They had each had the same dream, there was no doubt.

"They were elves." Hermione stated after a moment.

"Not true elves Hermione." Harry corrected as his eyes went to is sleeping mother who sat beside the bed. He stood and grabbed a blanket from one of the beds and gently laid it over her.

"No, not true elves." The brunet witch agreed after a moment as she looked at Neville and Harry with her jaw clenched.

"Aerenal high elves, born to the winds and mated to the dark." Neville stated as he ran a hand through his hair. He, like Hermione did not like the idea of what they were hearing, but could they deny the proof they had? It was obvious they shared a connection. Normal people did not share dreams and f he concentrated he could hear the others thinking. His face darkened as he analyzed what had been revealed that night.

"One thing we know for sure is Godrick Gryffindor was a traitor who murdered Salazar and Rowan in cold blood. Everything else is speculation. I suggest we each keep a dream journal and see if we don't have more shared dreams like that." Hermione stated practically and both boys were forced to agree.

"Come on we need sleep and we won't get it if we stay up thinking about this." Neville stated as he laid back down and gently pulled Harry down who pulled Hermione with him until they were all laying together and sleep once more took them. Thankfully they slept without interruption after that.

The next day they pretended as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened but the three of them could not help but to think on the three siblings and a part of them all hoped that they were in truth the high elves from their dream even as a large art f Hermione and Neville feared that it was true, for they were not sure how they would take being lied to all of their lives.


End file.
